leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo Direct
|externallink=Nintendo Direct Nintendo Direct (Japan) }} Nintendo Direct (Japanese: ニンテンドーダイレクト Nintendo Direct) is an online video service provided by Nintendo. It is billed as "A new online home for exclusive Nintendo news-broadcast directly to you, the player."Nintendo Direct It provides a video service similar to the that is available for the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo Video that is available for the Nintendo 3DS. Many of the video presentations have also been streamed live on and/or uploaded to Nintendo's account on . Pokémon Direct January 2013 On December 29, 2012, a teaser was added to the end of a commercial that revealed there would be a special announcement on January 8, 2013. On January 3, 2013, the international Pokémon websites posted a message to return to their respective site on January 8, 2013 for a special announcement. On January 7, 2013, it was revealed that the announcement would be a special edition of Nintendo Direct, which would be named Pokémon Direct, and that it would be broadcast simultaneously around the world. The following day, Pokémon Direct was streamed, commencing at eight in the evening for Japan (8:00 pm JST), eleven in the morning in (11:00 am GMT), and six in the morning for the east coast of (6:00 am EST). It was presented by Satoru Iwata who began with the history of the franchise and was concluded with the reveal of Generation VI with two new games for the Nintendo 3DS, called Pokémon X and Y. A trailer was shown, introducing the three starters, , and , snippets of both overworld and battle gameplay, and ending with the reveal of two legendary Pokémon, later revealed to be named and , respectively. In addition, Iwata also stated that, for the first time in the franchise's history, the games would be released simultaneously worldwide in October 2013. ''Nintendo - Pokémon Direct 1.8.2013'' September 2013 A second edition of Pokémon Direct was revealed on September 3, 2013 and aired the following day on September 4, 2013. Similarly to the first Pokémon Direct, it started at 4:00 am PDT, 7:00 am EDT, 12:00 pm BST, 1:00 pm CET, and 8:00 pm JST. It revealed a new service called Pokémon Bank and an associated transfer service called Poké Transporter. Besides the aforementioned features, the opportunity of the player to receive one of the Kanto starters from Professor Sycamore was revealed, along with their respective Mega Evolutions (in Charizard's case, only Mega Charizard Y was revealed, though it was referred to as simply "Mega Charizard" at the time), and with the Mega Ring, an item associated with such evolutionary phenomena. The give-away of the main Kalos starters, on the other hand, was revealed to be made by Tierno, one of the player's friends. The release of two special Pokémon-themed editions of the Nintendo 3DS XL was announced for both the United States and Europe. A new Pokémon, , was also accidentally revealed for a split second, which is part of 15:18 on the official video from the Nintendo Direct website, and at 15:11 on Nintendo's YouTube upload. ''Pokémon Direct 9.4.2013'' February 2016 A third edition of Pokémon Direct was revealed on February 24, 2016 and aired on February 26, 2016 (North America) / February 27, 2016 (Japan), during the Pokémon 20th Anniversary. Unlike previous Pokémon Directs, this presentation was scheduled to start four hours later at 7:00 am PST, 10:00 am EST, 3:00 pm BST, 4:00 pm CET, and 12:00 midnight JST. The presentation was hosted by Tsunekazu Ishihara of The Pokémon Company. A retrospective trailer was broadcast, culminating in a developmental preview and the announcement of the Nintendo 3DS videogames Pokémon Sun and Moon. It was indicated that a worldwide holiday 2016 release was planned for the games. Additionally, the games of Pokémon Sun and Moon were also stated to incorporate playability in nine languages - the returning languages include Japanese, English, German, Spanish, French, Italian, and Korean from Pokémon X and Y, while Simplified Chinese and Traditional Chinese are set to make their debuts as language options. The 2016 re-releases of Pokémon on the Virtual Console platform were also reiterated. Subsequently, connectivity capabilities of handheld consoles were reviewed: the Game Boy's Link Cable, the Game Boy Advance's Wireless Adapter, and the worldwide Internet-based interactions of the Nintendo DS and the Nintendo 3DS. It was later revealed that Pokémon who originate from the Virtual Console variants of Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow Versions (as well as the Japanese editions of Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue, as mentioned in the Japanese broadcastPokémon Direct 2016.2.27 プレゼンテーション映像) will be able to be transferred to Pokémon Sun and Moon by way of Pokémon Bank. ''Pokémon Direct 2.26.2016'' June 2017 A fourth edition of Pokémon Direct was revealed on June 5, 2017 and aired on June 6, 2017. This presentation started at 7:00 am PDT, 10:00 am EDT, 3:00 pm BST, 4:00 pm CET, and 11:00 pm JST. The presentation was hosted by Tsunekazu Ishihara and Junichi Masuda of The Pokémon Company. Pokkén Tournament DX and Virtual Console releases of were announced for a release on September 22, 2017 for the Nintendo Switch and the Nintendo 3DS eShop. were announced for a simultaneous release worldwide on November 17, 2017. ''Pokémon Direct 6.6.2017'' February 2019 A fifth edition of Pokémon Direct was revealed on February 26, 2019 and aired on February 27, 2019, Pokémon Day. This presentation started at 6:00 am PST, 9:00 am EST, 2:00 pm BST, 3:00 pm CET, and 11:00 pm JST. The presentation was hosted by Tsunekazu Ishihara, Junichi Masuda, and Shigeru Ohmori of The Pokémon Company. were announced for a simultaneous release worldwide in Late 2019 on the Nintendo Switch. A trailer showed snippets of both overworld and battle gameplay, ending with a CGI cinematic introducing the three starters, , and . Post-trailer, Ohmori revealed the names of the starters as well as a map of the games' region, Galar. ''Pokémon Direct 2.27.2019'' Other Pokémon announcements * November 12, 2015: ** , , and (3DS VC; Japan) ** (3DS VC; North America, Europe, Australia, and New Zealand) ** Pokémon Picross ** Japan release date of Pokkén Tournament; Shadow Mewtwo amiibo card ** Europe release date of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon * September 13, 2017: ** UB Assembly and UB Burst ** English names of the new Necrozma forms (Dusk Mane / Dawn Wings) ** Splintered Stormshards Z-Move ** More details about the special Rockruff distribution for USUM ** Pre-order bonus of 12 Quick Balls ** Story variations and new locations in USUM ** Celebi distribution for USUM for players who buy the VC releases of Gold & Silver Gallery Pokémon Direct Logo.png|Pokémon Direct logo (2013-2016) Pokemon Direct.png|Pokémon Direct logo (2017-2019) External links * Nintendo Direct playlist on YouTube * Japanese Nintendo Direct playlist on YouTube References Category:Nintendo Category:Service es:Nintendo Direct it:Nintendo Direct ja:Nintendo Direct zh:任天堂直播会